This new carnation originated at Stuttgart, West Germany, as a seedling derived by my crossing plants selected from breeding stock maintained in my greenhouses at Stuttgart, the object of this crossing being the production of an improved carnation suitable for cut flowers. The cross for this plant was made on Apr. 8, 1973. Asexual propagation of this new plant, by means of cuttings, has been carried out at Stuttgart by me and under my direction through successive generations and the distinctive characteristics of this plant have been found to hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.